1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to workflows that may be performed on electronic devices and, more particularly to shared execution of workflows on multiple electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Consumers frequently store many types of data on electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, portable media players, laptop computers, and personal data assistants. For example, consumers may store contact information, calendar appointments, to-do lists, pictures, and links to web pages on electronic devices. Due to the increasing portability of electronic devices, consumers frequently share data stored on electronic devices with other people. For example, consumers may exchange shopping lists or contact information stored on electronic devices over the Internet, through flash drives, or over serial connections.
Typically, several actions are required to transfer data to and between electronic devices. For example, to create a new contact file, a consumer may perform the following steps: open a mail application, enter the contact person's phone number and email address, select a ring tone, open a camera application, take a picture of the person, and store the picture with the contact file. The consumer may frequently repeat the same series of steps each time a new contact is added. The consumer also may need to instruct the other person on how to generate or transmit the requested data. Further, electronic devices may operate using different operating systems and software applications. Additional steps may be required to convert information on one device into a format compatible with another device. The series of repeated steps may be complicated and time consuming.